


Back and Forth

by Sydders09



Series: Devil May Cry (V and Vergil) [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Changing Heart, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Moment of Weakness, Romance, Sad, Slow Romance, afraid, change of heart, dream - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Finally, there's a little headway when it comes to Vergil and Rei.





	Back and Forth

Dante pushed Vergil into another worthless fight. Rei didn't even bother stopping them. Instead, she stood off to the side and let them start their battle. They still fight, both men unbelievably equal. Even when they go into their devil forms, each man is as strong as the other.

Eventually, the brothers end their fight in another draw. Both are breathing hard and back in their human forms. Rei stands up from the rock she used as a seat and crosses her arms. Both men ignore her, so she comes closer.

"Are you two finished?"

Dante wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist, eyes locked on Vergil. "For now." Then his cocky smile is back on his face as he looks at Rei. "Whadya think of Devil Trigger?"

"I've seen it before, ya know. Nothing new." She isn't completely wrong. She's seen Dante change plenty of times before. But Vergil's... that is something new. The blue of his form contrasts with Dante's red. Frustratingly enough, she likes the ice blue devil form. It doesn't mean she likes Vergil though. Well, that's what she keeps telling herself when she notices the same blue in his eyes once he looks her way. A slew of cuss words fills her mind. She looks at Dante. He's stretching out his limbs and groaning out of joy. If only Dante was her type. She once thought she liked him, but it was no more than admiration. Rei would be free of her inner turmoil if she did like him.

"Wanna call Nico for a little RnR?" Dante asks. "I'm beat."

"If you didn't have to fight each other every time you have a disagreement, we'd be farther along in this job." Rei pulls out the emergency phone Nico made only for her. "Maybe she'll give me shock collars for you both so each time you starting fighting I can shock you." She dials the number and puts it to her ear.

Dante raises his eyebrows suggestively at his brother. "Sounds kinda hot. Whadya think, Vergil?"

Rei doesn't hear if he responds because Nico's voice rings through the phone.

 

* * *

Much to Rei's distaste, she falls asleep soon after sitting in the front passenger-side seat to avoid the brothers. No need to allow an awkward moment with them so close.

Her dreams are strange. Rei hears whispers and feels something warm envelope her, but her mind doesn't clarify anything. The one clear image she sees is V holding his hand out to her. She reaches for it, but his eyes stop her. They're not the comforting green she remembers. Instead, they are the cold blue of Vergil's. She retracts her hand and watches his face fall. Her heart shatters when he turns to walk away from her, his voice echoing in her mind saying, "He is me." She wakes up physically hurting.

Nico looks at her concerned from the driver seat. "Ya all right, darlin'?"

Rei wipes away the hot tears she feels rolling down her face and shakes her head. Her eyes search the van to find Dante asleep on the small couch and Vergil reading a book. She looks away before he can catch her. "Bad dream."

Nico glances back and leans closer to her. "Didn't happen to have a dream about the goth boy, didja?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rei stands up. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Hurry up cuz I'm kickin' y'all out soon."

Rei rushes past both brothers, catching the attention of Vergil as she does. He watches her lock herself in the small bathroom. He hears a noise that sounds similar to sobbing and he rolls his eyes. How can she bring him power when she spends her time crying over a man who does not exist on his own anymore? It's a waste of his time. And yet, he finds himself knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away," she mumbles. "I'm fine."

Vergil growls under his breath and starts back toward his seat. But his heart stirs uncomfortably and he goes to knock again. Damn woman.

She opens the door and is mildly surprised to see Vergil looking down at her. His face holds no evidence of what he's thinking. Rei wipes away her tear tracks and hardens her stare. What do you need, Vergil?"

Words come out of his mouth before he can stop them at the sight of her red eyes and nose. "What's wrong?"

Rei's initial reaction is to snap back at his stupid question. He knows what's wrong. He isn't unintelligent from what she's gathered. And though she wants to attack him again with harsh words, the image of V walking away from her at her rejection shoots an arrow through her heart. It siphons fresh tears from her eyes.

With timid steps, she comes closer to Vergil. More tears fall. Her arms circle his middle and she presses the side of her face against his chest. She cries more hearing how quick his heart beats. Rei hates herself for not only taking a step toward the man she doesn't want but for hurting the one she loves. I'm sorry V, she thinks as she clenches her eyes shut.

Vergil doesn't move. He stares at the top of her head and forces his heart to slow down. Rei may mean something to a part of him, but she is no different from any woman out there. He'll let her cry against him, but it won't happen in the future. It doesn't matter that he wants to hold her back. He won't do it.

It's Nico who breaks up the moment, shouting that break time is over. Rei pushes herself away from Vergil, not meeting his gaze before stepping out of the van. Dante sits up at the jostling of the vehicle.

He looks at his brother and smirks. "Winning her over finally?" Dante heard the whole thing from the moment Rei walked to the bathroom.

"You're a nuisance," Vergil says before he steps out as well.

Nico leans over the back of her seat with a grin. "Think they'll ever get along?"

Dante shrugs and stands. "Don't know. She fell pretty hard for the other guy."

"It might change since he's the other guy."

"Maybe. It looks promising. It's up to her in the end. Vergil's gonna go with her whether or not he likes it."

Nico sighs. "I wish she'd give in already. She needs some lovin'."

"With my brother?" Dante opens the van door. "Let's just hope we don't end up with another Nero with the way my brother 'loves' women."

"Nero's not that bad."

"Doesn't mean we need another kid around here."

"You really think they'd go that far?" Nico glances out the window to see Rei looking over a section of city down below. Vergil leans against a tree and watches her back.

Dante chuckles. "Yeah, I do. There's a lot of tension building." He steps out and gazes at the two in the distance. "You better do something, Vergil or you'll lose your chance."

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is a doozy, y'all. I hope you stick around to read it. It's isn't what I expected.


End file.
